


Sin darnos cuenta

by Natsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Dorks in Love, First Kiss, First Love, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-06
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-07 18:52:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natsu/pseuds/Natsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukishima Kei, pertenece a Slytherin, cazador del equipo de Quidditch de su casa. Yamaguchi Tadashi, un Hufflepuff, guardián del equipo de Quidditch. Cuando en un partido Slytherin juega contra Hufflepuff, Kei se da cuenta del gran talento que posee el tejón y sin saber cómo, comienza a sentir algo hacia éste y desde ese momento intenta acercársele.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prólogo I

**Author's Note:**

> Hogwarts y todo su mundo pertenece a la gran escritora J.K. Rowling.  
> Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

El murmullo dentro del Gran Comedor era tan fuerte que se escuchaba desde afuera. La profesora McGonagall, así es como se había presentado esa mujer, los había hecho formar dos filas. Y les estaba explicando el nombre de las casas y cómo es que quedaban seleccionados en cada una.

Tsukishima Kei escuchaba con mucha atención. Observaba a su alrededor cómo los otros chicos miraban ansiosos y nerviosos a todos lados, sin saber qué hacer. Él provenía de una familia en donde ambos padres practicaban la magia, al igual que su hermano mayor, por lo que ya sabía qué es lo que iba a pasar.

De repente las grandes puertas se abrieron y los futuros alumnos de Hogwarts ingresaron al Gran Comedor. Las cuatro mesas repletas de estudiantes, los miraban. Todos comprendían el nerviosismo del momento, ellos habían pasado por lo mismo.

Un estudiante se acercó al centro del salón y depositó un banco con un sombrero viejo, con un aspecto sucio y remendado. Éste empezó a moverse y en la base apareció una ranura, parecido a una boca. Y comenzó a cantar. La canción trataba de las cuatro casas y de los valores que cada una apreciaba.

Una vez que terminó, la profesora McGonagall se acercó con un largo pergamino y comenzó a llamar a los estudiantes. De a uno fueron sentándose y luego seleccionados a una de las casas.

-Hinata, Shouyou

-Gryffindor-gritó el sombrero

Era un chico pelirrojo y bajito. Se fue a sentar a su mesa dando saltos y celebrando. La profesora siguió llamando.

-Kageyama, Tobio

Otro más que quedaba en Gryffindor. Hinata, el pelirrojo, lo llamó entusiasmado, indicándole que se sentara a su lado. Kei estaba seguro de que ya eran amigos de la infancia.

Y luego la profesora lo llamó.

-Tsukishima, Kei

Se dirgió al banquito y se colocó el sombrero y de repente escuchó cómo una voz dentro de su cabeza le hablaba. Era el sombrero.

_-Tsukishima, Kei. Qué gran nombre, imponente. Pareces ser un chico inteligente, astuto. También muy ingenioso y determinado. Mmm…qué personalidad. Voy a ponerte en…_

-¡SLYTHERIN!

La mesa que vestía de verde, rompió en aplausos. Se acercó y se sentó en donde otros dos alumnos de primero le habían hecho un lugar. Se sentía feliz, ya que como su hermano, quien le sonreía del otro lado de la mesa y aplaudía, pertenecía a la casa Slytherin.

La selección siguió. Otros pocos alumnos fueron a parar a su misma casa. Otros tantos a Ravenclaw, Gryffindor y otros pocos a Hufflepuff.

-Yagamuchi, Tadashi

Un muchachito bajo, pecoso y castaño, con los cabellos apuntando a todos lados, se acercó nervioso al banquito. Se colocó el sombrero y en el comedor se hizo el silencio, esperando saber la casa a la que el pequeño Tadashi pertenecería.

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!-gritó el sombrero

Kei vio como Yamaguchi se sentaba a la mesa que vestía de amarillo y negro, feliz, sonriente.

Luego el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, dio unas palabras de bienvenida y los alentaba a esforzarse y estudiar con mucho ánimo. Dio unas palmadas y las cuatro mesas se llenaron de deliciosos manjares y postres. Los alumnos comieron contentos.

Después de que el banquete terminó, los jefes de cada casa comenzaron a llamar a sus compañeros, dirigiéndolos a sus respectivas salas comunes. Su Sala Común estaba en las profundidades de las mazmorras y las ventanas daban al lago. Se accedía por una puerta que se abría al decir la contraseña correcta. Tsukishima quedó fascinado con la enorme sala. Estaba decorada con los colores de su casa, el verde y plateado, y le pareció ver por una de las ventanas a una criatura nadando*.

Le indicaron dónde quedaba la habitación de los de primero y al entrar vio todas sus pertenencias al costado de una cama. En un baúl que se encontraba al pie de la cama guardó lo que tenía en su valija y luego acomodó todo lo necesario para el día siguiente, los pergaminos, los libros, la pluma y la tinta, todo. Estaba feliz, ansioso. Por fin empezaría a estudiar en el gran Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería.

Se acostó y se durmió profundamente, con una sonrisa en la cara.

 

 

*Se comenta que algunos alumnos de Slytherin vieron nadar al Calamar Gigante por unas de sus ventanas, en el fondo del lago.


	2. Prólogo II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts y todo su mundo pertenece a la gran escritora J.K. Rowling.  
> Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

La carta llegó un día lluvioso de julio. Estaban desayunando cuando un suave y pequeño golpeteo en la ventana llamó la atención de la familia. Tadashi al mirar se asustó y se quedó sentado en la mesa, mientras veía cómo su madre sonreía y se acercaba a la pequeña lechuza que traía consigo la carta.

Cuando la tomó del pico, la acarició suavemente y luego el ave emprendió vuelo. Su padre sonreía también y podía ver cómo sus ojos se ponían brillantes, probablemente conteniendo unas lágrimas

-Tadashi, hijo-dijo su madre-.Ven, esto es para ti

Su madre le tendía la carta. Se bajó de la silla y caminó hasta ella. La tomó y pudo leer que, efectivamente, estaba dirigida hacia él. Le asombró la cantidad de datos, ya que tenía la dirección de su casa, su habitación, ciudad. La abrió y comenzó a leerla en voz alta. Al finalizar, preguntó:

\- Mami, papi, ¿qué es _hoguarts_?

-Hogwarts, hijo. Como dice en la carta es un colegio. Te hablamos de él y también de que iba a llegar el día de que comiences tus estudios allí. Hace un tiempo te explicamos que mami tiene poderes, ¿te acuerdas?

-Sí, mami puede hacer magia

-Exacto. Y tú también puedes. Por eso te llegó la carta, para que puedas aprender a controlar tus poderes y puedas ser el mejor

Tadashi asintió, comprendiendo lo que sus padres le decían. ¡Iba a asistir al mismo colegio al que fue su madre a estudiar! Por fin iba a poder hacer las mismas cosas que hacía ella, no podía estar más feliz.

Días después sus padres lo llevaron a un _callejón,_ o así es como le habían dicho, en donde podrían comprar todo lo que pedía la carta. Desde libros, plumas y tinta, su uniforme y ¡hasta una mascota! Cuando llegaron a la tienda donde podría comprar el animal su padre le dijo que lo escogiera con mucho cuidado ya que sólo podía tener una. La tienda estaba repleta de animales. Había unas 10 especies de sapos, lechuzas y ratas. También gatos y tortugas. Le llamó la atención una pequeña lechuza _parda_ que no paraba de mirarlo

-Papi, quiero esa lechuza

Su padre se acercó hasta la jaula que contenía a la pequeña ave y la llevó al mostrador para poder pagarla. Salió contento de la tienda, ya tenía a su pequeña mascota consigo.

-Tadashi, ven. Tienes que elegir una varita

_Varita_. Había visto muchas veces utilizar a su madre una de esas y le encantaba escucharla pronunciar los _hechizos_. La agitaba con una gracia y una habilidad que hacía que el pequeño se quedara mirándola. Cuando tenía unos ocho años, le explicaron que su madre podía hacer _magia._ Lo había demostrado arreglando una tetera que Tadashi había roto sin querer mientras jugaba. Y al verla quedó fascinado.

Ahora era su turno de elegir una y poder hacer lo mismo que su madre. Lo llevaron a la tienda del señor _Ollivander_ , según había explicado su madre: el vendedor más grande y exitoso del callejón.

Sobre la puerta se leía: Ollivander: Fabricantes de Excelentes Varitas desde 382 a.C. ¿Ese hombre llevaba vendiendo desde 382? Qué viejo. Al abrir la puerta sonó una campana y un hombre se asomó desde una estantería repleta de cajitas.

-Vamos-animó su madre-.Entra. Te esperamos afuera

Caminó con pasos pequeños hasta donde estaba el hombre

-Buenas tardes-lo saludó

-Hola. Buenas tardes-respondió Yamaguchi

-¿Cuál es tu brazo para la varita?

-Er…soy diestro

El señor Ollivander asintió y se volvió a ocultar tras una estantería. Cuando regresó traía una pequeña cajita. Al abrirla sacó de ésta una varita y se la entregó al muchacho, quien la tomó un poco asustado

-Pruébela, pruébela

Y la probó. La agitó un par de veces y nada. Ollivander se volvió a esconder y regresó con otras dos cajas. Le entregó una de ellas y Yamaguchi hizo lo mismo que con la anterior. Pero con la tercera todo cambió. Al tomarla algo se agitó dentro de él y cuando la agitó un par de cosas se cayeron de su lugar.

-Esta es-informó el señor Ollivander- tu varita. Centro de _unicornio_ , madera de _roble inglés_. Veintiséis centímetros y medio. Flexible. Una excelente varita, sí señor. Única, como todas las demás. Muy bien, señor…

-Yamaguchi

-Muy bien, señor Yamaguchi. Ahora usted ya tiene una varita.

La pagó y luego salió corriendo de la tienda, buscando a sus padres para contarle la gran noticia.

Y con el pasar del tiempo llegó el día en el que tuvo que partir. Esa mañana del primero de septiembre se levantó contento y nervioso a la vez. Ese mismo día tomaría el _Expreso Hogwarts_ para ir hacia el colegio.

La despedida fue triste pero con la promesa de verse para las fiestas. Al subir buscó un vagón, cuando encontró uno entró en él. Y al ratito se unieron a él otros dos chicos, se presentaron como: Kageyama Tobio y su amigo Hinata Shouyou. Hablaron de su vida y gustos todo el viaje. El pequeño peli naranja, Shouyou, no paró de hablar y cada vez que lo hacía movía los brazos haciendo movimientos cómicos.

 

Antes de entrar al Gran Comedor, la profesora McGonagall les había explicado todo el proceso de selección de las casas. Le comentó sus nombres y que les recomendó que no estuvieron nerviosos, que nada malo pasaría.

Cuando las puertas se abrieron, los alumnos que ya se encontraban sentados en las cuatro mesas lo miraron y algunos sonrieron. Los condujeron por un pequeño pasillo formado entre dos mesas y vieron cómo un alumno depositaba un banquito con un sombrero (que podía hablar) sobre él. Éste comenzó a cantar. Una vez terminada la canción, la profesora McGonagall se acercó con un pergamino entre sus manos y comenzó a llamar a cada alumno.

Cada uno fue seleccionado a una casa, que aplaudía festejando su nuevo integrante. Vio cómo Shouyou y luego también Tobio fueron seleccionados en la casa Gryffindor. Deseaba poder estar junto a ellos.

-Yamaguchi, Tadashi

Se acercó lentamente al banco, se colocó el sombrero y escuchó una voz dentro de su cabeza

- _Yamaguchi…Eres una persona muy paciente y tolerante y caes muy bien a las personas. Te enfrentas a los desafíos con valentía y lo haces de forma honrada. Voy a ponerte en…_

-¡HUFFLEPUFF!

Una de las mesas rompió en aplausos y Yamaguchi se acercó y se sentó entre unos alumnos que acaban de ser seleccionados al igual que él. Al mirar hacia las demás mesas, vio a un rubio, recién seleccionado en Slytherin, observarlo detenidamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron solo un momento porque el chico rubio dirigió su mirada hacia los pocos alumnos que aún quedaban por seleccionar.

Luego de que el director diera las cálidas palabras de bienvenida, en la mesa aparecieron deliciosos platos. Se sirvió de todo un poco, aunque no mucho, ya que el nerviosismo, que todavía no se había ido, hacía que no tuviera mucho apetito.

El jefe de su casa los condujo hacia la Sala Común. La entrada estaba escondida entre unos barriles, a la derecha de la cocina. Al golpear el segundo barril contando desde abajo en la segunda fila, siguiendo un ritmo especial (el ritmo de “ _Helga Hufflepuff_ ”-la fundadora, según había explicado el jefe-) la tapa de ésta se abría. La sala es acogedora, recordando a la guarida de un tejón, el animal característico de la casa. Estaba decorado con los colores amarillo y negro. Sobre una repisa descansaban cactus y coloridas flores danzantes. A través de las ventanas se podía observar un patio agradable.

Tadashi no podía contener tanta felicidad. Le indicaron dónde dormían los de primer año y al entrar vio todas sus pertenecías. Acomodó lo necesario para el día siguiente y se acostó. Un poco más calmado, sonrió en el sueño. Todo empezaría al otro día.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Otro capítulo! Yay,esta vez contando el punto de vista de Tadashi,cómo le llegó la carta y los viajes al Callejón Diagon buscando sus cosas.Me imaginé a un Tadashi super adorable de chiquito. Me parece que la mejor casa para él es Hufflepuff, por sus características. Para la varita,haha es muy gracioso, puse las características de mi varita en Pottermore ya que también estoy en Hufflepuff. Cuando quedé seleccionada en esa casa (hace dos años) me puse a saltar de alegría. No tengo más que decir,creo. Espero que les haya gustado,como siempre un review es muy bien recibido. Nos vemos la próxima,saludos.


	3. El mestizo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts y todo su mundo pertenece a la gran escritora J.K. Rowling.  
> Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

La temporada de Quidditch había comenzado en noviembre. Hacía un tiempo frío pero soleado. En los vestuarios de Hufflepuff se respiraba cierto nerviosismo, era el primer partido de la temporada. Habían estado observando las prácticas de Ravenclaw, la casa contra la que jugarían, y estaban seguros de que podían ganarles. El capitán del equipo, Sugawara Koushi un alumno de sexto, les estaba dando el famoso discurso de aliento.

-Este es uno de los mejores equipos que Hufflepuff ha tenido en años. Sé que vamos a ganar. Buena suerte a todos

Yamaguchi siguió a sus compañeros fuera del vestuario y al salir pudo ver a todo el colegio reunido en el estadio. La árbitro dio la orden de subir a sus escobas y cuando hizo sonar su silbato quince escobas alzaron vuelo y se repartieron por toda la cancha.

Inmediatamente Tadashi ocupó su puesto como guardián de los tres aros. El relatador del partido hacía comentarios. Los primeros treinta puntos fueron para Hufflepuff. El buscador del equipo de amarillo volaba a gran velocidad en busca de la _snitch dorada_. Se lo veía ir de aquí para allá.

-Ravenclaw toma posesión de la _quaffle_. Se acercan a los aros de Hufflepuff. Yamaguchi que se prepara. Y…ataja. ¡Qué gran guardián posee Hufflepuff!

Los alumnos aplaudieron ante la gran atajada de Yamaguchi. Éste desde los arcos, aunque estaba atento, observaba el partido. Un alumno recibió el golpe de una _bludger_ en su brazo derecho, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio.

-Ravenclaw vuelve a tomar posesión de la quaffle. Se la pasa a un cazador, quien esquiva una bludger y vuela con todo hacia los arcos de Hufflepuff. Y vuelve a esquivar otra bludger y se dirige al poste. Toma velocidad luego de la inesperada pelota y… ¡TANTO PARA RAVENCLAW! Ahora el partido va 40 a 20, ganando Hufflepuff. ¡Que partido tan emocionante para ser el primero!

Los bateadores hacían su trabajo mandando las bludgers a los jugadores del equipo contrario. Yamaguchi atajaba las pelotas que podía. El partido terminó con la victoria de Hufflepuff, que logró atrapar la snitch, otorgando 150 puntos. La celebración esa noche fue en la Sala Común y duró hasta bien entrada la madrugada.

…

Cuando las aguas se calmaron (semanas después) luego de la gran victoria de Hufflepuff, todo volvió a la normalidad. Seguían entrenando, esperando ver el siguiente partido, que era entre Slytherin y Gryffindor.

Al salir de las mazmorras, donde tenían las clases de Pociones, dos alumnos de sexto de Ravenclaw se le acercaron.

-Miren quien está aquí. Tadashi “el pecoso” Yamaguchi. El _gran guardián_ de Hufflepuff. ¿Te sientes importante ahora que ganaron?

-Seguro que se cree mucho-comentó el segundo-, cuando no es más que un _mestizo_

Algunos alumnos de Slytherin, que era la casa con la que compartían Pociones, al salir observaban a los tres chicos que discutían y se alejaban rápidamente. Otros se quedaban, esperando algún ataque. Y Kei Tsukishima era uno de ellos. Pero no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados si algo llegaba a suceder.

Su familia le había enseñado, más allá de ser un Slytherin, a respetar para ser respetado. No iba a ver cómo unos chicos de sexto se burlaban de alumnos menores sólo por ser más grandes. Así que ya tenía la varita lista para intervenir. Y el escuchar cómo se le burlaban de él por ser un mestizo fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-Ya déjenlo

-Mhm ¿por qué?

-No sean malos perdedores-les dijo Kei- y acepten la pérdida. Largo

Ambos alumnos de Ravenclaw se miraron y le dirigieron una mirada de odio a Kei y luego se largaron, deseándole que Slytherin también pierda.

-Qué rencorosos. ¿Estás bien?

-Sí-Yamaguchi asintió levemente, asombrado ante la actitud del otro frente a los alumnos mayores

-Bueno, nos vemos luego. Adiós

Y se alejó sin más. Perdiéndose al doblar la esquina.

…

-¡Tadashi! ¡Tadashi!

Escuchó que lo llamaban y al girarse se encontró con Tobio y Shoyou

-Escuchamos que unos alumnos de sexto te dijeron cosas. Y también que un chico de cuarto de Slytherin te defendió ¿Qué les dijo? ¿Qué te dijeron ellos? ¿Eh,eh?

-No les hagas tantas preguntas

-Está bien-dijo Tadashi-Me llamaron _mestizo_ , solo eso

-¿Solo eso? Lo dijeron para insultarte, ¿sabes?

-Sí, ya lo sé. Pero Tsukishima (así se llama el chico de Slytherin, Shouyou) les dijo que se fueran

-Me parece muy raro que siendo una serpiente te haya defendido

-No todas las serpientes son malas, Shouyou-comentó Yamaguchi-. Y creo que lo que hizo fue…amable. Porque otros solo se alejaban o se quedaban viendo qué iba a pasar

Ambos Gryffindor asintieron. No creían que los alumnos de Ravenclaw hubieran atacado a su amigo de ser posible pero sí lo insultaron. Una suerte que la serpiente haya decidido actuar.

-¡Ah! Éste fin de semana es la salida a _Hogsmeade_[ __](https://www.google.com.ar/search?q=hogsmeade&sa=X&biw=1024&bih=505&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&ei=27XWU7TFOOXLsQS8_4DwBA&ved=0CCcQsAQ) _[ __](https://www.google.com.ar/search?q=hogsmeade&sa=X&biw=1024&bih=505&tbm=isch&tbo=u&source=univ&ei=27XWU7TFOOXLsQS8_4DwBA&ved=0CCcQsAQ)_¿vas a ir?

-Sí, ¿por?

-¡Genial! ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en… _Honeydukes_?

Yamaguchi asintió ante la idea de su amigo. Acordaron encontrarse en la tienda. Luego se despidió, tenía que asistir a clases.

…

La pequeña tienda de dulces estaba abarrotada de alumnos. Todos probando y comprando golosinas. El aire cálido del ambiente le daba un toque acogedor, haciendo que muchos se quedaran para no pasar frío fuera. Los tres amigos hablaban y comían.

-¡Qué rico!

-¿En algún momento piensas dejar de comer?-Tobio no podía creer que Shouyou siguiera probando tantos dulces

Yamaguchi soltó un leve risita y miró hacía un costado. Y su mirada se cruzó con la de Kei. Se acercó hasta él

-Hola

-Hola-le respondió el rubio

-¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Como un agradecimiento por lo del otro día

-Sí, ¿por qué no?

Yamaguchi les comentó a sus amigos que se iba con el Slyhterin y luego ambos se dirigieron a _Las Tres Escobas_. Se sentaron en la única mesa libre que encontraron y pidieron algo para tomar.

-Muchas gracias por lo del otro día. Hasta mis amigos de Gryffindor se enteraron

-De nada

Un silencio invadió el ambiente

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? Es sobre lo que te dijeron los de Ravenclaw

-Claro, adelante

-Te llamaron _mestizo_ ¿Cómo es…quién puede realizar magia en tu familia?

-Oh. Bueno, mi mamá es _impura_. Es hija de _muggles_ , como dice ella sin una sola gota de magia en su árbol genealógico. Pero…no sé, muchas personas pueden realizar magia sin tener parientes que puedan hacerlo. En cambio mi padre es _muggle_. Se conocieron cuando mi madre, por accidente, chocó su automóvil contra el de él-soltó una risita-.Mi padre se enojó y mucho y al verla…Oh, disculpa. Seguro que te estoy aburriendo con toda esta historia

-No, no. Para nada

-¿Y en tu familia todos realizan magia? He visto a tu hermano, así que se que él puede hacer magia

-Sí, todos

Tadashi asintió. No sabía de qué hablarle. La camarera llegó con las bebidas y rápidamente se fue. Tomó un sorbo, estaba deliciosa. Kei lo imitó.

Y luego inició una conversación de cosas triviales, materias favoritas, qué tipo de género leían cada uno, gustos de comidas. Y así pasaron la tarde. Yamaguchi se enteró de que el postre favorito de Kei era la tarta de frutillas. Que jugaba al Quidditch desde que tiene seis años.

-Está oscureciendo, ¿por qué no vamos volviendo?

-Me parece bien

Y el camino de vuelta al colegio entre tanta charla, se les hizo súper corto. Yamaguchi no podía haber pasado una tarde mejor. Al llegar al Gran Comedor, tuvieron que separarse.

-Fue…un placer charlar-dijo Kei

-Lo mismo digo. Espero que podamos seguir…hablando

-Claro que sí. Nos vemos, adiós

-Adiós

Yamaguchi se dirigió a su mesa y se sentó entre sus amigos. Esperaba que pronto pudieran hablar, más como amigos que como estudiantes que asisten al mismo colegio y también que Slytherin gane el próximo partido contra Gryfindor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Y al fin se conocieron! Ah,espero que por ahora les vaya gustando. Les agradezco enormemente sus reviews,me alegran y por sobre todo sé que les gusta el fic. Y espero que éste capítulo les haya gustado también.Un review es siempre bien aceptado.Saludos


	4. Constelaciones desconocidas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts y todo su mundo pertenece a la gran escritora J.K. Rowling.  
> Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

Era el partido decisivo. Si Slytherin ganaba pasaba a la final de la Copa de Quidditch, jugando contra Hufflepuff que para sorpresa de todos había conseguido puntos suficientes como para asegurarse un puesto en la final.

Kei se encontraba más nervioso de lo usual, por obvios motivos. Era el partido que, si ganaban, los llevarían a la final. Habían entrenado como nunca. El capitán había sido más estricto que de costumbre y al terminar de volar de un lado para otro por toda la cancha, Kei solo quería ducharse e ir directamente a la cama.

Y encima los profesores, que parecía que programaban las fechas de los exámenes a propósito. Más de una vez el capitán de su equipo había ido a rogarle a algún profesor que por favor cambiara el día pues estaban con entrenamientos y no podía faltar por ningún motivo. Pero se las había arreglado. Había aprobado los exámenes hasta la fecha.

Y ahí se encontraba, en los vestuarios, temblando un poco. Ya se había cambiado y esperaba ansioso que su capitán les diera el discurso de aliento para poder por fin salir a la cancha.

-¡Kei!-lo llamó su capitán. Cuando llegó a su lado, agitado, le dijo-.Sal un momento afuera. Tienes visitas

Extrañado y preguntándose quién podía llegar a ser, salió. Y a unos pocos metros se encontró a su hermano, que no estaba solo. Iba acompañado de Tadashi.

-Ho-hola-saludó el tejón al verlo acercarse

-Hola

-Kei, no seas así-reprendió su hermano-.Pon otra cara, que estás blanco. Con Tadashi queríamos venir a desearte suerte, ya que es el partido decisivo, ¿no es así, Tadashi?

-¿Eh? Ah, sí.

¿Tadashi quería desearle suerte sabiendo que si ganaban jugarían contra ellos? Le pareció un poco raro. Sabía que Tadashi tenía un grupo de amigos que pertenecían a Gryffindor pero no dijo nada. En el fondo, muy en el fondo, la intención le pareció linda. Pero, un momento, ¿cómo se habían conocido estos dos?

-¡Ah! Bueno, no te robamos más tiempo. ¡Mucha suerte!

-Suerte-le dijo Tadashi mientras se alejaban

Regresó al vestuario. Y la hora de salir llegó.

…

-¿Cuándo lo conociste? ¿Cómo? ¿Alguien te lo presentó?

-Kei, basta, por favor. Los vi tomando algo el día de la salida a Hogsmeade. Luego me lo crucé en un pasillo y le pregunté dónde te había conocido y me dijo…que lo s _alvaste_ un día en el que se le habían acercado dos perdedores, quiero decir dos chicos de Ravenclaw

-Con lo de perdedores tienes razón. Lo llamaron mestizo y estoy seguro de que si no me hubiera acercado le habrían lanzado algún hechizo. Tal vez el de forúnculos o algo así, no creo que se animaran a hacer algo mucho más grave. Y cuando nos cruzamos en Honeydukes me invitó a tomar algo como un agradecimiento ¿Y por qué lo llevaste antes del partido a que me deseara suerte? ¿Él quiso o lo obligaste?

Akiteru suspiró, cansado ante la insistencia de su hermano. Después de haber ganado el partido, Kei estuvo festejando un poco con el resto de la casa y cuando se cruzaron aprovechó y lo tomó de un brazo, llevándolo a su habitación. Y comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas. Akiteru ya estaba un poco cansado pero le respondió de igual manera porque sospechaba algo.

Cuando Akiteru se acercó el día del partido con Tadashi, vio que su hermanito se sonrojaba. Un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas que, él sospechaba, no era por el calor. Sino ese color tan característico de vergüenza, de la sorpresa de que la persona que te gusta se te acerca, de emoción. No iba a mencionar nada de eso pero esperaba sacarle un poco más de información.

-Él quiso. Por alguna razón, ambos nos encontramos en el mismo camino. Iba a desearte suerte él solito. Y cuando nos cruzamos le dije de ir juntos. Lindo gesto, ¿no te parece?

-¿Dices que iba a ir él solo?-ahí estaba de nuevo el sonrojo. Este chico no puede ser más obvio, pensó Akiteru.

-Sí. Cambiando de tema, ¿por qué no vamos a festejar un poco? Aún es temprano. Tienes que estar festejando cuando eres una de las estrellas, además del buscador. Y no, no lo digo porque soy tu hermano. Simplemente estuviste genial. ¿Quién puede hacer más de 100 puntos solo? En serio te luciste, Kei

-No me lucí. Solo…quería ganar. El Quidditch es algo que me gusta, es obvio que voy a dar todo

-¿Querías ganar o simplemente te sentiste con un poco de _suerte,_ más animado? ¿Eh?

-Ya basta. Y no te creo eso de que Tada-Yamaguchi haya querido ir solo a desearme suerte

-Bueno, mañana puedes ir y preguntarle tú mismo. Ahora, vamos. Abajo la fiesta sigue, campeón-Akiteru se paró y tomó a Kei del brazo, empujándolo hacia la puerta

-No me digas campeón que todavía no ganamos la final

…

En una de las tantas materias que Slytherin compartía con Hufflepuff, Kei no podía dejar de mirar a Tadashi, todavía preguntándose si él en serio había querido ir a desearle suerte. Pero no podía. No porque no quería, al contrario, ni porque hubiera gente alrededor sino porque...no podía. No quería buscarle más vueltas al asunto. Ya está, Kei, se dijo a sí mismo, solo quiso desearte suerte porque lo salvaste, sí.

Al terminar la clase, mientras estaba guardando los libros y pergaminos en la mochila alguien se le acercó

-Tsukki

¡¿Tsukki?! ¿Quién podía llamarlo así? Se giró, asustado y asombrado a la vez y vio a Yamaguchi. Casi se atraganta. ¿Tsukki? Podía escuchar la voz del otro llamándolo con ese sobrenombre

-¿No te molesta? Es que pusiste una cara…

-N-No, es solo que me sorprendí un poco. No pasa nada

-Está bien… como no pudimos vernos quería decirte que estuviste muy bien en el partido. ¡Anotar 120 puntos solo! ¡Eres increíble! Casi todo el crédito del partido se lo lleva el buscador, porque con él el partido está ganado. Pero, Tsukki, estuviste asombroso

-Gr-Gracias-frotó su nuca nervioso

-Debo decirte que me da un poco de miedo jugar contra ti-soltó una risita. Kei vio cómo sus mejillas se coloreaban debido a la acción lo que hacía resaltar un poco sus pecas-. Pero sé que el partido va a estar muy peleado. Suga es bastante bueno como capitán y nos está haciendo entrenar a lo loco porque dice que eres uno de los mejores jugadores de Slytherin, de este equipo. Hasta está haciendo que los bateadores golpeen las bludgers con más fuerza… ¿Tsukki? ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, es que no me esperaba que dijeran eso de mí

-Pero si es la verdad. Este… Tsukki, me preguntaba que materias tienes ahora

-¿Qué? Ah, tengo una hora libre antes de Pociones. ¿Por qué?

-Yo también tengo hora libre y después Pociones. Genial. Este…necesito ayuda con Astronomía. ¿Podrías ayudarme? Podemos ir a la Biblioteca

-Cl-Claro

El sol golpeaba la espalda de Yamaguchi lo que hacía ver su cabello revuelto más claro. Kei observó que era bastante más alto que el otro. No pudo evitar ver sus mejillas, adornadas por las pecas, lo que le daba un aspecto infantil, más tierno. ¿ _Tierno_? Tenía que concentrarse, ayudar a Tadashi en Astronomía. Sus pecas parecían un puñado de estrellas repartidas por su cara formando constelaciones desconocidas. ¡¿Qué?! ¿Él en serio había pensado _eso_? Para ocultar su sonrojo decidió empezar a caminar hacia la Biblioteca.

Encontraron una mesa vacía junto a uno de los ventanales. Tadashi se había sentado frente a él y había comenzado a repartir libros y pergaminos por toda la mesa. Yamaguchi le dijo qué cosa no entendía muy bien y Kei le empezó a explicar.

-Necesito un libro para eso. A ver… ¿dónde lo tengo? ¡Ah! Voy a tener que usar uno de la Biblioteca. Ya vuelvo, Tsukki-y Yamaguchi se alejó, dejándolo solo.

-Psst. Psst. ¡Psst, Kei! ¡Kei!-alguien lo llamaba. Miró a su alrededor y en una de las mesas no muy lejanas vio a su hermano. Éste levantó el pulgar, en señal de aprobación. Tsukki giró su cara, ignorándolo.

Al rato, Tadashi volvió con el libro en sus manos. Se disculpó por haber tardado tanto y siguieron con las clases particulares.

-No sé por qué no pude entenderle a la profesora, si es algo tan fácil. ¡Gracias, Tsukki!

-No fue nada. Ya casi es la hora de Pociones

-Cierto, me había olvidado

Ambos partieron para las mazmorras. En el camino Tadashi le comentó que sus materias favoritas eran Pociones y Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas. Al pasar, algunos estudiantes lo miraban extrañados pero Kei hizo su mejor esfuerzo y decidido los ignoró. Al llegar se encontraron con que el profesor todavía no había llegado. Cada uno se dirigió a su pupitre correspondiente, con sus amigos. Escuchó que un tejón le preguntaba a Tadashi qué hacía con una serpiente.

-Que seamos de casas distintas no significa que no podamos ser amigos-Kei abrió los ojos, sorprendido, ante la respuesta de Tadashi-. Es muy bueno en Astronomía y le pedí que me ayudara con algo en la hora libre y cómo se nos pasó el tiempo vinimos juntos

-Sí, ya lo sé, yo también voy a esas clases. Lo que quiero saber es por qué _él_

-¿Qué tiene que sea _él_? Nos pusimos a charlar, le pregunté si podía ayudarme y aceptó. Ya está

-Está bien

¿Quién era ese? ¿Tan mal había estado? Todos tenían un mal concepto de las serpientes. Todos creían que eran agrandados, creídos y siempre obtenían lo que querían. Cuando en realidad solo buscan hacer las cosas bien. Pero a Kei lo habían criado de otra manera. Además, Tadashi era su amigo. O eso quería creer él. Dejó de darle vueltas al tema y concentrarse en la clase o sería él quien le pidiera ayuda a Tadashi. Aunque esa no era tan mala idea, ¿verdad?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh*suspiro de alivio*.¡Hola! La verdad tenía un poco de dudas sobre si subir o no este capítulo. Vemos que Kei comienza a sentir algo por Tadashi y bueno, veremos qué hará acerca de sus sentimientos hacia el otro próximamente,haha. Amo que Akiteru sea un hermano divertido y moleste a su hermanito. Espero que les haya gustado. Saludos


	5. Reconociendo sentimientos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts y todo su mundo pertenece a la gran escritora J.K. Rowling.  
> Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

Kei suspiró. Desde las fiestas navideñas que no se hablaba con sus padres y esa mañana, cuando recibió una carta en el desayuno de parte de sus padres lo puso muy feliz. Así que luego de terminar el desayuno, fue a su habitación, tomó pergamino y pluma y comenzó a escribir.

Había algo en la lechucería, no sabía muy bien qué cosa, que le gustaba. Tal vez era el pulular constante de las aves, que le parecía de lo más gracioso y relajante. Cuando encontró a su lechuza, le colgó el sobre en una pata y le indicó la dirección. Le dijo al ave que volara con cuidado y llegara segura. Desde la puerta la vio alejarse.

Ese sábado no tenía entrenamiento porque los tejones usarían la cancha. Rápidamente comenzó a caminar en dirección al campo, quería ver qué tal su práctica. O quizás quería verlo a él. Hacía días que no charlaban y cada vez que se veían era en las clases y ambos estaban muy ocupados tomando apuntes como para poder intercambiar dos palabras. Últimamente se veía muy _pendiente_ de todo lo que hacía Tadashi. Según su hermano, estaba ocupado pensando en alguien. Por favor, si con toda la presión de los exámenes y la final apenas podía respirar. Ni que tuviera tanto tiempo como para ir a ver a Tadashi entrenar. A Tadashi estudiando, o…mejor no seguir dándole vueltas al asunto.

Eso sí, tenía que reconocerle algo, o un par de cosas. Yamaguchi era muy bueno jugando, sí. Más que bueno. Y sus pecas, ah, qué cosa más adorable y tierna. Su inteligencia. ¡Argh! ¿Qué le estaba pesando?

-Buen trabajo, chicos-alguien gritó.

Ni siquiera se pudo concentrar en el entrenamiento del equipo rival.

…

-El otro día estaba en la biblioteca haciendo deberes con Tadashi y justo pasó el chico de Slytherin, el rubio. Creo que le gusta-dijo Hinata

-¿Y qué te hace pensar eso?-preguntó Tobio

-Tadashi se puso rojo cuando lo vio. El rubio también, fue como si el color rojo hubiera hecho ¡ _fgua_! y le subiera por toda la cara

Ambos estaban solos en su habitación, sentados en la cama de Kageyama. Hinata entre sus piernas, recostando su espalda en el pecho del otro. Hacía una tarde tranquila, así que podían estar juntos sin que sus compañeros de habitación los molestaran ya que estaban por algún lugar en el castillo o las afueras.

Hinata le comentaba a su _novio_ lo que pensaba que pasaba entre el rubio de Slytherin y su amigo. Según él, dentro de poco tiempo serían algo y podrían salir los cuatro juntos en las excursiones a Hogsmeade.

-Ya, para un poco. Primero hay que ver qué es lo que quiere la serpiente

-No me pareció un chico tan malo-dijo Hinata-. Tadashi nos lo dijo cuando…bueno, no me acuerdo, pero cuando nos lo cruzamos en la biblioteca me saludó y todo. Además me pone un poco feliz que él también tenga a alguien que lo quiere

Tobio lo miró y le sonrió. Lo besó. Hinata tenía razón, tener alguien que te quería se sentía muy bien.

…

Sabía que lo estaba observando. Sí, lo había visto llegar y acomodarse tras un arbusto ¿Qué acaso creía que estando en el aire no lo vería? Sonrió para sí mismo. Últimamente se cruzaban en todos lados; el castillo era grande, sí, pero parecía volverse extremadamente chico porque no podía dejar de cruzarse y, peor aún, chocarse.

Las primeras veces ocurrieron en las clases, miradas cruzadas, toques _descuidados_ de manos en alguna clase de Pociones cuando tocaba recoger material de las repisas de ingredientes e intentaban tomar el mismo frasco, o la vez en la que en Herbología ambos querían usar la misma maceta. Y luego ocurrió en la Biblioteca, no lo había visto llegar y cuando levantó la mirada, Tsukki estaba pasando por su mesa y lo saludó. Había visto la mirada brillante de su amigo Shouyou que le preguntaba qué es lo que estaba pasando entre él y su reciente amigo Kei pero es que ni él mismo sabía responderse qué es lo que pasaba.

O tal vez sí sabía; sabía que sentía a _lgo_ raro y a la vez emocionantemente feliz en el estómago cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban o sus manos se tocaban, cada vez que se dirigían un pequeño y suave “hola” en los pasillos y clases. Sí sabía que sentía algo por Tsukishima Kei pero tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que dijeran los demás, de lo que dijeran sus amigos, sus padres y, por sobre todo, miedo de si Tsukki sentía lo mismo.

No es que si fuera rechazado por Tsukki su mundo se acabaría, es más, podrían seguir siendo amigos. Pero para ser rechazado debía declararse y primero que todo, debía _aclararse_ él mismo los sentimientos hacía el otro.

Al terminar el entrenamiento, se dirigió hacia el arbusto en donde Tsukishima se había escondido. Éste, al verlo llegar, se paró rápidamente. ¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido como para dejarse ver? Debería haberse ido ni bien terminado el entrenamiento del otro equipo. Pero no quería levantar sospechas por si alguien lo veía salir del campo de Quidditch sabiendo que Slytherin ese día no tenía práctica.

¿Ahora qué le iba a decir? ¿“Perdona por haberte espiado”? o ¿“Sólo quería verte”? ¿Cuál de todas era la más patética?

-Tsukki-genial, ahora le diría de todo-. ¿Pasó algo?

Pasa que últimamente no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, quería decirle Kei. Pasa que me di cuenta que me gustas.

-No-fue lo que respondió. Qué cobarde soy, se dijo

-Ah ¿Quieres que regresemos al castillo?-Tsukki asintió-. Está bien, vamos

Y esa misma noche, Kei no pegó un ojo, diciéndose que lo que hizo no fue de cobarde, porque si su amigo pecoso le decía que no sentía lo mismo ¿cómo podrían enfrentarse a la final?

…

El colegio entero se encontraba ocupando las gradas del campo de Quidditch. No importaba si eras de Gryffindor o Ravenclaw, todos alentaban a ambas casas a punto de enfrentarse.

-Bienvenidos, alumnos y profesores, a la final de la Copa de Quidditch-comenzó el relator del partido. La árbitro hizo sonar el silbato, dando por empezado el último partido de la fecha-. Hufflepuff comienza tomando la quaffle. Los cazadores tienen la formación completa, se pasan la quaffle de un jugador a otro, tratando de esquivar las bludgers y a los cazadores de Slytherin que intentan, sin éxito, quitarles la pelota. Tanto para Hufflepuff, el partido va 10 a 0 ganando Hufflepuff. Estos equipos prometen una gran final, queridos espectadores.

Tadashi era un excelente guardián y ahora Kei podía observarlo en primera persona al ver cómo atajaba s _us_ tiros. Yamaguchi le dirigía miradas nerviosas y de desafío. Es raro y difícil competir contra ti, le decía con los ojos, pero no voy a dejarte ganar tan fácilmente.

Las bludgers golpeaban bates. Las quaffle volaban de cazador en cazador y a la Snitch ni se la veía. Se escuchaban los gritos de aliento para cada equipo, las banderas con mensajes flameando y los gritos de cada capitán, que decían lo mismo a su manera. _Ganemos_.

Los nervios propios de un partido como ese recorrían el cuerpo de Kei, junto con la adrenalina. Tenía la mente en el juego, primero ganaría y después vería qué es lo que haría con sus sentimientos.

-¡Tanto para Slytherin!-Kei dirigió su mirada hacia los tres arcos en donde marcó el tanto. Tadashi lo miraba fijamente, había fallado-. El partido va 100 a 90, ganando Hufflepuff

Estaban tan cerca de empatarlo.

-Una bludger acaba de golpear a Nishinoya Yuu, golpeador de Hufflepuff. La árbitro acaba de hacer sonar su silbato, veremos qué es lo que deciden hacer. Al parecer el golpe no es tan grave pero lo retiran del campo por las dudas. El capitán, Sugawara Koushi llama al suplente, el partido continúa

Tadashi soltó un suspiro, al parecer Yuu estaba bien pero Suga-san lo había sacado para que no volviera a sufrir un golpe, aún sabiendo la resistencia y talente que tenía Noya para defender y lanzar bludgers.

Ahora sí, veía cómo su buscador sobrevolaba por la cancha en busca de la pelota dorada. Él seguía atajando todo lo que podía. Cada vez que veía a Kei acercase con la quaffle su cuerpo se tensaba, esperando ver hacia a dónde iba a tirar.

Cuando el partido iba 150 a 150, una noticia soprendió a todos _._

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡El buscador de Hufflepuff tiene en su mano la snitch dorada! ¡Hufflepuff gana la Copa de Quidditch!

Un grito de alegría conjunto llenó el campo.

…

Al final habían perdido. Ni bien su capitán saludó al otro, todos se fueron a los vestuarios. Ni en un momento miró a Tadashi, no podía en ese momento.

Al salir todos rodeaban al equipo de amarillo, felicitándolos por el gran partido que habían jugado. Al verlo tan ocupado se fue a su habitación. Perder se sentía feo, mal, pero por muy extraño que pareciera no estaba tan triste, sólo un poco.

Cuando llegó a la Sala Común, Akiteru ya lo estaba esperando.

-Hermanito, lamento mucho que perdieran. ¡Estuviste excelente!-Kei sonrió levemente, agradeciendo las palabras-. ¿Cómo estás?

-Bien, supongo

Akiteru no preguntó nada más, entendía a su hermano.

…

-¡Tadashi! Te buscan

La Sala Común de Hufflepuff estaba lleno de gente festejando la victoria. Los chicos habían llevado comida y bebidas de la cocina. La gente charlaba y reía; todos querían felicitar al guardián y al buscador por su gran trabajo.

Tadashi se extrañó, ¿alguien buscándolo a estas horas? Pero lo que más le extrañó, es que si golpeaba la puerta significaba que no era de su misma casa. Para pasar tuvo que empujar y pedir perdón a la gente, estaba lleno. Cuando salió se encontró cara a cara con Tsukki.

-¡Tsukki! ¿Qué haces acá?

-¿Podemos ir a algún lugar a hablar?

-Claro

El lugar más privado que se les ocurrió fue un aula vacía. Tadashi entró primero mientras Kei cerraba la puerta y, silenciosamente y de espaldas al otro, le colocaba un hechizo a la cerradura para que nadie pudiera entrar…o salir.

Al girarse, Tadashi lo miraba con una sonrisa, esperando a que hablara.

-¿Qué es lo que querías que hablemos?

Kei se le acercó.

-Hace un par de semanas…comencé a sentirme raro-empezó de a poco-. Cada vez que te veía sentía un leve cosquilleo en el estómago y quería verte todos los días, a cada momento y asegurarme que estabas bien y a mi lado. El día que me encontraste escondido tras un arbusto sí pasaba algo, sólo es que e _ra_ muy cobarde como para decírtelo. Tenía miedo de que me rechazaras y todo quedara mal antes del partido. Pero ahora que ya terminó, no pienso esperar más

Y con eso acortó distancias y lo besó. Tadashi abrió los ojos, sorprendido. ¿Tsukki lo estaba besando? ¿De verdad? Al levantar los brazos y rodear (y s _entir_ ) el cuello de Kei se dio cuenta de que sí era verdad. ¡Tsukki lo estaba besando!

Afianzó el agarre en su nuca, enredando sus dedos en los suaves y cortos mechones rubios; movió lentamente sus labios al compás de los contrarios. Los labios de Kei eran tan cálidos y ásperos que lo hicieron temblar.

Tsukishima lo sujetó con una mano de la cadera, pegando sus cuerpos, mientras la otra se posicionaba en su espalda. Mordió los labios de Tadashi, haciéndolo soltar un gemido. Acariciaba sus costados con sus manos en suaves caricias. Al separarse, juntó sus frentes y lo miró. Sonrió, Kei Tsukishima sonrió ampliamente, _feliz_. Tadashi soltó una risita, había pasado lo que tanto había deseado. ¡Había besado a Tsukki! ¡Tsukki lo había besado a él! Eso significaba que ambos sentían lo mismo por el otro.

Tsukishima frotó, con mucho amor, su nariz con la contraria, sin dejar de sonreír. Recordaba el ahora tacto fantasma de los suaves labios de Tadashi sobre los suyos y eso hacía querer besarlo por siempre. Y eso hizo, volvió a besarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Volví! Sí, soy yo. No podía conseguir inspiración y lo que se me ocurría no era para este fic. Y cuando esta tarde me senté frente a la compu y abrí el archivo en donde había comenzado a escribir parte del quinto capítulo, me dije: No puedes dejar a todas las amables y bellas personas a las que les gusta este fic y se toman el tiempo de leer, dejar comentario y kudo/bookmark con la intriga, lo terminé. Y aquí está.  
> Como siempre, todo se agradece, desde un simple comentario hasta un nuevo bookmark (please, sin comentarios ofensivos). Eso es todo. Muchas gracias. Saludos


	6. You're my summer, autumn, winter and every spring

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts y todo su mundo pertenece a la gran escritora J.K. Rowling.  
> Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

-Ven.

Kei extendió su mano para tomar la de Tadashi y le dio un apretón. Estaban por llegar a la casa donde vivía el rubio ya que este quería que sus padres conocieran a su novio. Luego de unos cuantos meses de relación creía que presentarle a sus padres era lo indicado.

Cuando se lo comentó, Tadashi no lo contradijo, ni se puso feliz. Simplemente se quedó quieto en el lugar, con los ojos grandes y parpadeando para ver si así se le aclaraba la mente y podía comprender mejor lo que Kei le decía. _Conocer a sus padres_. Él. Un mestizo conociendo a los padres purasangres de su novio purasangre. El rubio le decía que en su familia de chico le habían enseñado que la pureza ya no era tan importante como algunos años atrás. Y luego de comentarle sus temores sobre cómo todavía algunos se le reían por ser un hijo de muggle Kei le aseguró que no le dirían nada y que si llegaban a hacerlo, él estaría para defenderlo y hablar.

Y ahí estaban, caminando por la entrada principal de la casa. Kei dándole fuerza mientras Tadashi temblaba. Llegaron a la entrada principal y el rubio tocó para hacer saber que ya habían llegado.

-Kei, cariño, bienvenido a casa.

-Madre, él es Yamaguchi Tadashi. Ya te hablé en la carta, ¿recuerdas?

-Oh, sí, verdad. Eres el novio de Kei. Mucho gusto conocerte Tadashi, soy Mitsuki.

-Lo mismo digo señora Tsukishima- quedó sorprendido al ver que la madre usó la palabra “novio”.

-Pasen, pasen.

Con un suave “con permiso” Tadashi siguió a Kei. La casa era hermosa. Con un decorado simple pero elegante, el interior expelía un aire de calidez. Llegaron a la cocina, donde había un hombre y un chico cocinando.

-Amor- llamó la madre-, Kei llegó con su novio.

Ambos cocineros se dieron vuelta. El mayor se presentó como Hiromi, el padre, mientras que el otro se presentó como Akiteru, el hermano de Kei. Como todavía faltaba un poco para que la comida estuviera lista, Kei avisó que subirían a su habitación y que los llamaran cuando fuera la hora de la comida.

Las paredes de la habitación de Kei estaban llenas de repisas que soportaban el peso de muchos libros (abundaban los de literatura aunque pudo distinguir que algunos trataban sobre dinosaurios). Contra la pared en la que había una ventana había una cama. Kei fue hasta esta y se sentó, luego golpeó el colchón junto a donde estaba, para que Tadashi también se sentara. Y así lo hizo, bastante nervioso y moviéndose con cuidado.

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parecieron?

-Bien. Creí que iban a hacerme preguntas…

-Las preguntas vendrán, de eso no tengo dudas, solo que no les pareció adecuado hacerlas ni bien llegaras. Espera a la comida. Y no estés nervioso.

-Eso es lo peor que le puedes decir a una persona nerviosa, Tsukki.

Kei sonrió y se le acercó para depositar un pequeño beso en sus labios. Era increíble cómo el peso que llevaba sobre sus hombros desapareció ni bien pisó su casa y vio la respuesta positiva de su familia con respecto a Tadashi. Lo que más le preocupaba era el hecho de que su novio (a causa de lo que le decían en el colegio) creía que no iba a ser aceptado por ser un mestizo. Kei bien sabía que eso no influía para nada en una persona, porque Tadashi era súper amable, cariñoso, perseverante. Y creía que una persona con estas características iba a ser respetada por su familia, y si no era así, él se los haría entender.

Unos golpecitos en su puerta lo hicieron salir de sus pensamientos.

-Chicos- la puerta se abrió un poco y su madre apareció-, la comida ya está lista.

 

 

-¿Y de qué casa eres Tadashi-kun?- preguntó el padre.

-Soy de Huf-Hufflepuff, señor.

-Interesante. ¿Y tus padres? ¿A qué se dedican?

-Eh…mi madre es sanadora, trabaja en San Mungo. Y mi padre…él, bueno, él es profesor de Matemáticas, este una materia muggle.

Tadashi bajó los ojos, mientras encerraba entre sus puños la tela de su pantalón. Ya se lo veía venir. Algo le iban a decir, sí, segurísimo. Pero cuando notó que Kei muy, muy suavemente tomaba su mano, levantó la mirada, observó al resto de la familia y vio que ninguno decía nada con respecto a que era un mestizo. Eso hizo que se sintiera mucho mejor. El miedo que se había instalado en su estómago desapareció al tener a Kei apoyándolo; el rubio lo miraba con un amor infinito que se notaba a leguas, queriendo transmitirle con la mirada toda la fuerza que podía. Mitsuki, como toda madre, notó que la relación entre los chicos parecía mucho más seria que un simple amor de adolescentes y decidió cambiar de tema al ver que cómo Tadashi se puso y la reacción de Kei.

-Así que, um, Tadashi, también jugas al Quidditch, ¿no?

Tadashi dudó antes de continuar. Kei le dio un fuerte apretón y soltó su mano.

-Sí. Soy el guardián.

-El equipo de Tadashi ganó la Copa de Quidditch- comentó Kei.

-Impresionante- dijo el padre.

Tadashi asintió. Por fin alguien no lo insultaba por tener un padre muggle, o ni siquiera le hacían preguntas que lo pusieran incómodo. Se sintió tan bien. Miró a Kei y este le devolvió la mirada con una sonrisa bailándole en el rostro, Kei entendía lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza. Le sonrió de vuelta y siguió comiendo.

-La comida…-empezó nervioso- está deliciosa.

-Oh, qué bueno que te guste- le respondió Mitsuki-. Es una receta de la familia. Y aproveché que Akiteru también nos visita. A él le sale mucho mejor.

-Eso no es verdad- comentó Kei, con intención burlona.

-Yo por lo menos sé cocinar algo sin incendiar la cocina entera- le devolvió su hermano.

-Fue solo una vez.

Tadashi soltó una leve risita.

-¿Te ríes de mí?- le preguntó su novio, sonriéndole.

-No, para nada.

El almuerzo transcurrió entre charlas, peleas entre Akiteru y Kei y risas por parte de Tadashi. Mitsuki observaba todo, hablando un poco con el pecoso. Le preguntó qué tal le iba en el colegio, cómo estaba su familia. Tadashi se sintió muy a gusto charlando con la madre de Kei. Luego de haber terminado la sobremesa, Tadashi se ofreció a ayudar.

-No- le decía la Sra. Tsukishima-. Eres nuestro invitado. Kei, cariño, llévalo a recorrer el jardín o algo.

 

El jardín trasero era hermoso. Muy espacioso, lleno de sakuras y flores, le recordó un poco al jardín en el que habían estado en la Sala de Menesteres.

-A mi madre le encantan las flores y plantas, es por eso que cuando decidieron comprar la casa en lo primero que se fijaron fue en que si tenía un jardín enorme para que pudiera plantar de todo.

-Es muy hermoso- comentó Tadashi, oliendo un par de flores. En el centro del patio una gran fuente de agua terminaba de coronar el inmenso lugar.

De repente, se escucharon truenos. Kei levantó su mirada hacia el cielo, viendo como poco a poco nubarrones grises empezaron a aparecer. Y así, sin más aviso que el del sonido de la tormenta acercándose, comenzó a llover. A cántaros. Caían gotas finas pero constantes, empapando todo aquello que tocaban (incluido los chicos). Sin dudarlo un momento, Kei tomó la mano de Tadashi y comenzó a correr, no era bueno estar afuera mientras se desataban una tormenta eléctrica. Cuando estuvieron de nuevo en la casa, Mitsuki se apareció con un par de toallas.

-Tomen, tomen. Kei, ni bien estés seco ve a tu habitación y busca ropa.

Kei asintió e hizo lo que su madre le había ordenado. Tomó la mano de Tadashi y lo arrastró por toda la casa hasta que llegaron a su habitación. Al pecoso le gustaba mucho que la habitación oliera a una mezcla de libros y a esa colonia que usaba el rubio.

-Ten- le alcanzó una muda de ropa completa-. Te acompaño hasta el baño.

Lo guió por un pasillo largo y un poco angosto. En una de las paredes había un cuadro con una foto de la familia completa que se movía. Adelante estaban Kei y su madre, y detrás estaban Akiteru y Hiromi, que tenía una mano apoyada en el hombro de su esposa y el otro en la espalda de su hijo mayor. Todos sonreían.

-Esta foto la tomaron hace un año- le comentó cuando Tadashi se quedó un momento parado frente a la foto.

Tadashi asintió y siguieron caminando. Una vez que llegaron al baño, Kei le dijo que lo estaría esperando en su habitación. Dejó su ropa mojada en el piso, que desapareció al instante. _Seguro que fue a parar a algún lugar para que la laven._ Empezó a vestirse con la ropa que le había dado Tsukki. Le quedaba ligeramente grande y olía a él. Olía como a su colonia. Sonrío ante sus pensamientos. Ni se hubiera imaginado años atrás que ahora estaría en la casa de su novio conociendo a sus padres. Nunca se imaginó con novio, para empezar. Pero Tsukki le hacía bien. Lo hacía sentir querido. Era increíble como poco a poco se fue enamorando del rubio; de los gestos que hacía, como fruncir el ceño cada vez que estaba leyendo algún libro y no entendía por qué pasaba tal cosa, o como arrugaba la nariz al reír (cosa que no pasaba muy seguido y no era una risa propiamente dicha, era más bien un sonidito de alegría) pero era algo que quería escuchar más seguido. Además de sus mínimos y pequeños gestos de cariño.

Salió del baño y se dirigió al cuarto de Tsukki. Al llegar vio que el rubio ya se había cambiado.

-Mamá me dijo que como llueve mucho te quedes acá a dormir. Bueno, claro, si quieres obvio.

-Sí, claro que sí- dijo sin pensarlo dos veces-. Solo deja que avise a mis padres- y sacó su celular del bolsillo.

-¿Qué es eso?

El rubio se levantó de la cama y se acercó hasta él. Con cuidado tomó de entre sus manos el aparato electrónico y lo miró detenidamente.

-Eso- empezó a explicarle Tadashi-, se llama teléfono celular. Sirve para recibir y mandar llamadas y mensajes de texto. Aunque en este en particular, que es un poquito más avanzado, puedes descargar juegos y música y otras tantas cosas.

-¿Y cómo funciona?

-Tiene una batería, que hay que recargar cuando se agota. Y simplemente vas al menú y aprietas la aplicación que quieras usar. Mira, voy a mostrarte llamando a mis padres.

Marcó el número de su madre y puso el altavoz. Le encantó ver la reacción de Tsukki ante el tono de espera. Cuando su madre atendió y lo saludó tuvo que contenerse para no soltar la carcajada cuando el rubio saltó porque ¿Tadashi que hace tu madre dentro de esa cosa?. Le preguntó a su primogénita si se podía quedar en casa de los Tsukishima debido a la tormenta, y ella le dijo que sí.

-Necesito que me explique más acerca de esa cosa- le pidió Tsukki ni bien cortó la llamada.

oOo

Luego de la cena, volvieron a subir a la habitación de Tsukki, quien habló de repente.

-Quiero…es decir, si no te molesta ni te hace sentir incómodo, ¿te gustaría dormir…? De todas formas hay un futón que puedo traer- Tadashi entendía más o menos qué quería decir Tsukki-. Y, ¿sabes qué? Dame cinco minutos que lo busco y—

-¡No! Es… ¿quieres que durmamos juntos? ¿Era eso lo que intentabas preguntar?

-Sí…era eso, pero sin hacer…nada. Solo dormir- dijo con las mejillas bordo. Tadashi lo encontró tierno.

-Sin hacer nada- respondió al tiempo que asentía.

Prepararse para ir finalmente a dormir fue un poquitito incómodo; esquivaban las miradas, observaban al otro sin que se diera cuenta y las mejillas se tornaban cada vez más rojas cuando el momento estaba por llegar. Tsukki fue el primero que se metió en la cama (a Tadashi no le sorprendió que ocupase casi todo el largo de esta debido a su altura) y muy lentamente y con pasos medidos se fue acercando. Se acostó a su lado y se giró, dándole la espalda, dándole una _clara indirecta_ de lo que quería. Sintió al otro moverse despacio. Primero su cintura fue rodeada por un brazo del rubio, tanteando la reacción del otro. Luego percibió un calor en su espalda y se dio cuenta de que provenía del ancho pecho de Tsukki. Se acurrucó todavía más contra él, notando cómo se afianzaba el agarre en su cintura, ahora sí acercándolo todo y enredando sus piernas. El rubio depositó un beso en su cuello.

-Te quiero, Tadashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is it too late to say I'm sorry now?" Lo siento. Lo siento. Sé que pasó mas de un año (cómo pasa el tiempo) pero tengo explicaciones, nada de excusas. Los últimos meses del 2015 fueron bastante duros para mí, muy complicados y difíciles. Y antes de esos meses había arrancado a escribir parte de este capítulo pero cada tanto sufría bloqueos y no sabía qué poner, cómo continuarlo, etc. Y para Diciembre cambié la portátil y no había forma de pasar los archivos de la vieja a la nueva compu y bueno, ya está todo solucionado. Por cierto, empecé un nuevo fic TsukkiYama por si quieren ir a darle una ojeada *shamless self-promotion*.  
> Con respecto a esta cap, ¿qué decir? Tenía esta idea y espero que les haya gustado. No sé cuantos capítulos más quedan en esta historia, no cree que sean muchos. El título del cap. es un fragmento de la canción "Ma City" de BTS, vayan a escucharla por favor y díganme qué les parece.   
> Como siempre, se súper agradecen comentarios, kudos, bookmarks, en fin todo su amor y apoyo. Gracias por seguir leyendo.   
> Besos <3


	7. Lucky one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hogwarts y todo su mundo pertenece a la gran escritora J.K. Rowling.  
> Haikyuu!! pertenece a Haruichi Furudate.

Llevaba ya tres meses viviendo en el edificio y todavía no se acostumbraba al _ascensor_ , ese era el nombre con el que llamaban los muggles a ese aparato que no dejaba de hacer ruido cada vez que subía o bajaba.  Y por ese motivo tenía que recurrir a las escaleras (que no se movían, como lo hacían en Hogwarts). A ver, se estaba acostumbrando bastante rápido a su vida en la sociedad muggle (hasta él se sorprendía) pero todavía le costaba un poquito. Salió del edificio y se encontró con las calles transitadas del Londres muggle, iba de camino al Ministerio de Magia, donde trabajaba. Tomó el viejo camino, el de la cabina telefónica roja tan famosa en el mundo _no mágico_. No tenían una chimenea en casa y no quería ir por un inodoro, no era una vista agradable que estaba dispuesto a ver tan temprano por la mañana. Marcó la contraseña y ya estaba en camino.

Otro día más en el Ministerio. Amaba lo que hacía, nadie ponía en duda eso, pero es que no podía con la cantidad de trabajo que se repetía siempre en esa época del año _todos_ los años. Leer y firmar papeles, hacer llamadas de infinita duración, seguir perfeccionándose e ir lo más rápido que podía cada vez que había una emergencia. Y había días en los que no quería ni escuchar el despertador sonar a las 6 de la mañana (no cuando se estaba tan calentito y cómodo en la cama) ni despegarse de Tadashi. Ese pensamiento hizo que sonriera. Se dirigió hacia su oficina, saludando en el camino a sus compañeros; uno de ellos se le acercó con unos papeles en la mano.

Él era el motivo por el cual podía ir a trabajar. Tadashi se despertaba junto a él e iniciaban (como a Kei le gustaba llamarlo) el despertar perfecto. Era como una rutina, algo que hacían desde la primera mañana que se despertaron en su nuevo departamento, su nuevo hogar, ese que era de los dos. Y todo por un capricho mañanero que tuvo Kei. Poder besarlo por primera vez en su hogar, algo que luego repitieron todos los días. Al principio Tadashi se negó, porque no me lavé los dientes todavía Tsukki pero al rubio poco le importó, llevaban saliendo más de ocho años, eso no era nada. Y logró besarlo (luego de casi rogar). Primero de forma lenta, suave, tranquila y cuando Tadashi se relajó y le rodeó la nuca para acercarlo invadió su boca con la lengua, haciendo que soltase un gemido sordo que lo enloqueció. A eso le siguió una sesión de sexo pero es que despertaban por primera vez en su hogar, era algo obvio que aun así Kei no planeó en absoluto. A la mañana siguiente despertaron de la misma manera (solo que sin sexo) y así a la mañana siguiente y a la siguiente a esa y a la siguiente y así todos los días. Y en una de esas mañanas, mientras ambos desayunaban con el sol reflejándose en los ojos de Tadashi, iluminándole por completo, Kei había tomado una decisión. Le iba a proponer casamiento. Llevaban saliendo desde sus últimos años en Hogwarts y ya iba siendo el momento. Había comprado el anillo (con ayuda de Kageyama y Hinata) y solo quedaba preguntárselo a Tadashi.

-¡Tsukishima! ¡Tsukishima!- gritó un compañero con enojo-. Por favor, concéntrate que es importante.

-Sí, sí. Lo siento.

oOo

El día había continuado con su curso de siempre, un stop a la hora del almuerzo, seguir con los papeles, ir corriendo (o volando, mejor dicho) a una emergencia que terminó siendo una falsa alarma y un tema que le correspondía a otro Departamento, y luego de eso volver a casa.

 

-¿Otra vez has subido por las escaleras? Tsukki, vivimos en un séptimo piso, ya es hora de que empieces a usar el ascensor.

-Yo también estoy feliz de volver a casa, eh, Tadashi.

El pecoso rio.

-Sabes que tengo razón. Bienvenido a casa- se le acercó y depositó un beso en sus labios. El rubio le respondió encantado.

-Qué bueno que ya llegué.

Dejó sus cosas por ahí cerca y se acercó a la cocina. Tadashi aún no había comenzado a preparar la cena, lo que le indicaba que hacía poco que había llegado del trabajo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- le preguntó.

-Bien- respondió Tadashi-. Muchos alumnos de Hogwarts tuvieron que ser trasladados al Hospital, casi todos de primer año. Y no sé, cuando los vi me acordé de cuando nosotros éramos alumnos, sin conocernos aún. Y me dio nostalgia.

Kei lo entendía, a veces él también recordaba sus años de alumno en el colegio y quería volver a esos días, principalmente porque jugaba al Quidditch. Pero cada vez que se acordaba de las burlas que sufría Tadashi durante sus primeros años y a dónde habían llegado, esas ganas de volver el tiempo atrás se le iban.

-Tsukki- lo llamó-. Tenemos que comprar alimentos para preparar la comida, ¿me acompañas?- el rubio asintió y se dirigió a la puerta mientras se ponía un abrigo, ya que el invierno había llegado. Salieron juntos del departamento.

El mercado no quedaba muy lejos, solo a unas pocas cuadras, y era más como un _combini_ y comprarían lo esencial para la semana. Cargaron el canasto con mucha comida. Le encantaba salir de compras a los súper mercados con Tadashi, le daba un sentimiento de ser un poquito más muggle y le gustaba porque casi parecían una pareja normal.

(Aunque ellos eran muy normales, lo único diferente era el hecho de poder hacer magia.)

Compraron lo esencial, eso que necesitaban para preparar la comida de esa noche y para el almuerzo del día siguiente y un par de cosas más.

-¡Ah! Leche, no tenemos leche.

Rápidamente se dirigieron a la sección donde estaban los lácteos. Una vez que pasaron todos los productos por la caja y hubiesen pagado se dirigieron de vuelta a su edificio.

-Ahora que estamos cargados con bolsas no podemos subir _todos_ esos escalones, Tsukki.

Y tuvo que hacerle caso, porque Tadashi tenía razón. Entraron al edificio y llamaron al ascensor, que no tardó en llegar a planta baja; subieron y pulsó el botón con un 7, que se iluminó.

-No entiendo por qué le tienes miedo a subir al ascensor.

-No le tengo miedo- respondió el rubio-. Es que simplemente no me gusta el ruido que hace cuando sube. O baja. Ni cómo rebota cada vez que llegamos a nuestro piso.

-¿Así?- preguntó Tadashi cuando el ascensor rebotó (dándole la razón a Kei) al llegar al séptimo piso.

El otro le respondió con un sonido que era una mezcla entre afirmación-enojo y se dirigió hacia su puerta, apoyando una bolsa en el piso para poder abrirla. Una vez que entraron y acomodaron todo comenzaron a cocinar. Iban a preparar algo liviano pero calentito, bien rico para esa época del año. Al irse a vivir solos ambos se dieron cuenta de que la comida hecha no era bueno para sus bolsillos ni para sus dietas por lo que tuvieron que aprender a cocinarse ellos. Pero ahora, Kei veía los beneficios ya que esa comida era mucho más deliciosa que la que preparaban las casas de comida lista para llevar. Tenía ese toque de casero y calidez igual a lo que preparaba su madre cuando vivía con su familia. Y fue en ese momento en el que se dio cuenta que debía proponérsele a Tadashi; ahí, mientras cocinaban con música de fondo, contándose mutuamente su día en el trabajo. Dejó el cuchillo sobre la tabla de madera en la que estaba picando los vegetales y se dirigió hacia su habitación.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó el pecoso al ver cómo su pareja dejaba todo de repente para irse de la cocina.

-Sí- le respondió-. Me olvidé de algo. Por favor, quédate en la cocina.

 

_Bien, este es el momento que tanto he planeado. Respira. Tranquilízate. Has repasado lo que vas a decirle montón de veces. Ahora es el momento._

Se acercó lo más sigilosamente que pudo hacia la cocina. Vio la espalda de Tadashi y cómo movía la cabeza al compás de la música mientras seguía cortando las verduras que él había dejado por la mitad. Y entró despacito, sin que el otro pudiera oírlo.

-Tadashi- lo llamó. El otro se dio media vuelta para enfrentarlo y se quedó en silencio, esperando a que continuara hablando-. Gracias a ti he logrado cambiar, dejar de ser tan cerrado y poder confiar en las personas y contarles las cosas. Gracias a ti, me di cuenta de que podía amar, y mucho. Gracias ti aprendí a verle el lado lindo a las cosas. Gracias a ti me dan ganas de despertarme por las mañanas porque me muestras un lado tuyo que quiero ver cada día. Gracias a ti he aprendido a luchar por las cosas. Por eso y por mucho más quiero pasar el resto de mi vida contigo, creciendo, aprendiendo, amando. Pero siempre teniéndote a mi lado. Yamaguchi Tadashi, ¿me harías el honor de casarte conmigo?

Al pronunciar esas últimas palabras Kei sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una pequeña cajita que abrió para mostrarle el hermoso anillo que le había comprado y que mostraría al resto del mundo que Tadashi le pertenecía y él le pertenecía al pecoso y que pasarían el resto de sus vidas juntos. Yamaguchi se llevó una mano a la boca, para evitar que un sollozo escapara mientras lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos. Lágrimas de felicidad.

-Sí. Sí, Kei, acepto.

Y con esas palabras el rubio lo abrazó, acercándolo todo lo máximo posible hasta casi fusionarse con su, ahora, prometido. Todavía resonaban en su cabeza el sí, acepto y no podía dejar de sonreír mientras la felicidad llenaba su cuerpo entero. Sentía a Tadashi derramando lágrimas, mientras cada tanto soltaba risitas, con sus delicadas manos de sanador aferrarse a su espalda, en un intento de ser un cuerpo solo. Se separó levemente del otro, aún unidos del pecho hacia abajo. Atrajo su rostro hacia el suyo y lo besó. Lenta y calmadamente, con amor y ternura infinita. Las manos del pecoso se arrastraron hacia su nuca, donde enredó sus dedos en los suaves cabellos rubios mientras Kei recorría sus costados para terminar sosteniéndolo de la cadera.

Ahora era oficial. Habían empezado a ser una familia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y este es el última capítulo. Sí, se acabó. Quiero agradecer a todas quellas personas que comentaron, dieron kudos y bookmark, y también a esos lectores silenciosos y anónimos (yo en un momento fui como ustedes). Gracias chicos, por todo.  
> Se siente raro ponerlo como finalizado, pero creo que era momento adecuado. Ojalá que les haya gustado tanto como a mí escribirlo. Pasé por mucho y al final siento haber progresado un poquito (aunque no puedo alardear ya que no soy la mejor ni mucho más). Espero haber aportado un granito de arena al fandom español de Haikyuu!! que haya valido la pena. Necesita más amor.   
> No sé qué más decir, no soy buena despidiéndome. Me vuelvo a repetir, gracias.


End file.
